


All Wet

by RobotSquid



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Car Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobotSquid/pseuds/RobotSquid
Summary: “In the car?”  Yuuri stifled a laugh.  A pretty blush bloomed in his face.  “We just bought it, Victor.”“We sure did.”  Victor kissed his hand again.  “Yuuri Katsuki, will you void this warranty with me?”





	All Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Literally this is nothing but quick, filthy PWP. I barely edited this, I only wrote it for fun, there's even a weird POV change in the middle somewhere lol.

The storm started suddenly; clear skies and a gentle breeze were obliterated in a matter of minutes as the storm clouds rolled in.  By the time Yuuri shook Victor awake from his nap on the beach, the rain was already coming down in thick, cold sheets.  They scrambled to gather up their blankets and towels, their pile of clothes and their bag of snacks, just barely rescuing the umbrella from being blown away in the torrential wind.

They ran, laughing as the rain pelted them from all sides, only to realize with a sinking feeling as they came up to the parking lot:  they’d left the convertible roof down.

Laughter turned to panic turned to clumsiness; Yuuri threw everything into the backseat and leapt into the passenger seat, frantically pushing the button that would pull the roof up.  Victor reminded him, as calmly as he could, that the ignition needed to be on for that to work, which only set Yuuri’s anxiety higher as he held out his hands and demanded the keys _now_ , please.

A crack of thunder tore through the sky and the rain, amazingly, came down harder.  Victor dug through the bag, blinking against the water droplets splashing off his now unruly bangs, and found the keys at the very bottom.  Pulling them free sent the towels tumbling out onto the quickly flooding asphalt of the parking lot.  Victor grabbed them up over the sounds of more thunder and Yuuri’s raised, frustrated voice.

Minutes later, they sat side by side in the car, dripping water onto the carpeted floor, fidgeting uncomfortably in the puddles that had formed in the seats beneath them.  The rain pounded against the windshield in a gray and white amorphous blur.  Victor tried turning on the wipers, just for curiosity’s sake, but the highest setting barely made any difference.

“I guess we’re stuck here,” Victor murmured, shutting off the wipers.  He turned the heat on a low setting to ease the shivering that was settling into his skin.

Yuuri glanced at him sideways.  His long bangs were sticking to his forehead, water dripping in steady beads over his face.  He was curled in on himself, arms folded in front of his chest, a thoroughly miserable picture.

“I’m sorry I yelled at you,” he said softly.

“Oh, it’s okay, Yuuri.”  Victor smiled to assuage him.  “Don’t worry about it.”

Yuuri nodded, averting his eyes towards the floor.  He shivered and reached for the knob on the dashboard, turning the heat up higher.  “Wish we had some towels,” he said with a slight smirk.

“Yeah.”  Victor shook his head side to side and sent out a flurry of rainwater from his hair.  Yuuri giggled and held up his hands to protect against the spray.

“What are you, Makkachin?” he laughed.

“If I were Makkachin, I’d wait until I was good and soaking wet and then demand hugs and attention when you’re wearing your best suit.”  Victor leaned over and wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s shoulders, then began to rub his cheeks all over Yuuri’s face.

“Victor!”  Yuuri laughed again and pretended to resist as he shoved his hands in between their faces.  Victor responded by kissing the palms of Yuuri’s hands, then nuzzling past them to lay his lips on Yuuri’s cheek.

“You’re getting me all wet,” Yuuri protested.

“That’s a funny joke.”  Victor practically purred the words into Yuuri’s ear and placed another kiss, ever so lightly, on his earlobe.

“Y-you’re supposed to be getting me _dry_.”  Yuuri tried to sound indignant, but the shades of amusement remained laced around the edges of his words.

“I don’t know about dry, but….”  Victor traced the length of Yuuri’s arm with one hand, following it to where it was folded up against Yuuri’s chest, and pushed his fingers into Yuuri’s grip.  He lifted it to his lips, kissed Yuuri’s cold knuckles, and winked.  “I can warm you up if you’d like.”

“In the _car_?”  Yuuri stifled a laugh.  A pretty blush bloomed in his face.  “We just bought it, Victor.”

“We sure did.”  Victor kissed his hand again.  “Yuuri Katsuki, will you void this warranty with me?”

Yuuri burst into a fit of laughter.  Victor laid more kisses on his hand, traveling up to his wrist, then to his arm, into the crook of his elbow.  Yuuri took Victor’s head in between his hands and brought him in for a real, deeper kiss.  The taste of Victor’s warm, hungry mouth was a welcome change from the cold that still clung to him from the rain and his soaked swimming trunks.  The air blowing from the car’s vents was only making it humid; it felt too artificial, and it still reeked of new car smell.

With his tongue still pushed in between Victor’s teeth, Yuuri reached over and pulled the keys out of the ignition.  The gentle rumble of the idling car disappeared, the lights from the dash faded, and they were left in their small bubble in the midst of the storm.  The crackle of rain and the whining wind was a dull background noise, a world somewhere far away.

The taste and the feel of kissing Victor had never faded or lost its shine.  It still made Yuuri’s heart race just like the first time, when Victor leapt onto the ice in front of the whole world.  It still made his breath stutter in his lungs like the first night they’d fallen into bed together, their bodies winding together in a spontaneous and precise dance.  He could still make Victor blush, or laugh, or moan with nothing but the careful movements of his lips.  And Victor could always do the same for him.

Yuuri leaned into Victor hard enough to push him fully back over to his seat.  He crawled over into Victor’s lap, hooking one dripping wet leg over Victor’s knees.  There was barely just enough space for him between the steering wheel and Victor’s chest.

“Yuuri, wait—hold on,” Victor mumbled, reaching down for the button to push the seat back.  After a moment of fumbling around Yuuri’s body, the space between Yuuri and the wheel opened up as the seat slid roughly back into the back seat.  Victor’s attention went immediately back to Yuuri’s increasingly needy kisses.  One hand went up into Yuuri’s soaked hair, drops of water squeezing out between Victor’s fingers as he grabbed the strands.  The other traveled down Yuuri’s back, sliding all the way down to the elastic band of his swimming trunks.

Victor absolutely loved Yuuri’s ass.  He loved how it fit perfectly in his hands, so plump and pert and perfect for squeezing.  He loved the way it looked in his skating costumes, so muscular and tight, and Yuuri _always_ picked ones that accentuated the cute little thing.  He did it on purpose too, the tease.  Victor loved the way it looked in these swim trunks too:  when the material was wet, it molded to every curve and crevice, right into the split of his cheeks like it was painted on.

With his hand shoved down the back of Yuuri’s trunks, Victor simply squeezed it to his heart’s content, massaging and tracing the muscles beneath, reveling in the feeling of the chub in between his fingers.  Yuuri was pushing into him, a warm cloud to surround him against the chill of the air.  Victor loved the raw weight of Yuuri’s body on top of him.  His chest was like a solid brick wall, unmoving and powerful.  His thigh muscles pulsed as they gripped Victor’s hips, and his lithe, strong arms held him in place, right where Yuuri wanted him, and right where Victor wanted to be.

Victor pulled his hand away from Yuuri’s hair and gripped his ass cheeks with both hands.  Yuuri sat up slightly, allowing Victor to push the swimming trunks away and down Yuuri’s legs.  The fabric stuck to his thighs on the way down.  Yuuri grunted in slight frustration and pulled away from Victor’s mouth, adjusting himself again to pull the trunks all the way off.  The space they had to work with was still small, and they were both starting to sweat from the humidity and warmth that was coming on strong.  Victor buried his face in Yuuri’s neck, biting and sucking skin that tasted thickly of sea salt.

Victor felt the wet mass of fabric land atop his top down by the gas pedal.  He kicked it away and lifted his hips as Yuuri grabbed insistently at Victor’s waistband.  Yuuri let out a groan as Victor bit down harder on his neck.  That sound, a mere preview of the cute little whimpers and bitten back screams Yuuri would soon be making, sent electricity through Victor’s body.  He bit down again, drawing out more noises, his cock responding to each one.

With Yuuri’s ass in his hands, Victor pulled Yuuri’s body tighter, closer to him, and pushed his hips upward.  He could feel how hard Yuuri was already, could feel the neediness surging through Yuuri’s blood, could feel the trembling in his arms as he shivered and yearned.

Yuuri’s grabbed the waistband of Victor’s swimming trunks and yanked it down, reached one hand in and wrapped wet, warm fingers around his cock.  He gripped it just right, with just enough force, and dragged his palm straight up to the tip.  Victor inhaled loudly through his nostrils, sucking a deep, dark mark into Yuuri’s neck, tightening his fingers’ grip on Yuuri’s tensed ass.  Yuuri’s hand was a master at work on Victor’s erection, moving with just enough urgency and just enough precision.  It felt like it was only a matter of minutes before Victor was hard, wriggling, and whining.

“Hey, Victor,” Yuuri purred directly into his ear.  Something small, cold, and plastic was pushed into Victor’s hand.  Victor’s head spun; when had Yuuri gotten this from the bag?  He must really have been distracted to not notice.  “Get to work.”

Victor nodded vigorously, popped open the cap on the lube bottle, and poured a thick amount on the cleft between Yuuri’s cheeks.  He traced his fingertips through the slick, wet mess, and the deep, throaty noise Yuuri made once he began to work his way inside brought a smirk to his face.

Victor was impatient, so impatient, and desperate to be inside him.  He moved from Yuuri’s neck back to his mouth as he pushed his fingers inside.  Yuuri was whining and making noises that sounded vaguely like Victor’s name, and his hand and legs began to shake.  The windows of the car were fogging up, blocking out what dim light they’d had, and the thunder outside was crashing and screaming in the sky.

It was impossible to tell how long Victor teased him.  By the time he had three fingers inside him, Yuuri was grinding up against Victor’s chest, and he had both of them in his hand, sweat and water leaking and pooling into their shared laps.

Victor pulled his fingers free, gripped Yuuri around the torso, and lifted him up.  Yuuri put his hands on Victor’s shoulders and eased himself down onto Victor’s cock, holding hard eye contact with Victor and licking the sweat from his own puffed lips.  Once Yuuri’s ass hit the tops of Victor’s thighs, Victor tilted his head back and exhaled.  Yuuri was like the whole sun in his lap, warming and sustaining him, drawing him into his fire that was life and death all at once.

Yuuri panted heavily, lifting himself up again and dropping down onto Victor’s cock, wiggling his ass and squeezing Victor tight.  Victor took Yuuri’s face in his hands, shoved his tongue deep into his mouth, bucked his hips upward, wanting nothing but to fall deeper, deeper, and be consumed.

_I love you_ , Victor said, or thought he said.  _My sweet Yuuri…my perfect Yuuri._

Yuuri’s whimpers and panting were like music to rock the soul.  The way he held Victor’s shoulders so tight, like he was trying to take root directly inside him, and the way he made little circling movements as he pushed down, it was a language that connected them deeper than even skating.  Victor was torn between kissing Yuuri’s perfect lips and pulling away just to hear his whines.

Yuuri whined, long and loud and desperate, the sound he made when he was close.  His movements became shorter, hasty, sloppy, pushing up and dropping down, over and over, pounding himself down onto Victor’s lap.  The leather of the seat squeaked against the reverberations of Victor’s wet, slick body.

When Yuuri came, and finished with a lewd spray all over Victor’s chest, Victor grabbed Yuuri around the waist and bodily lifted him.  As Yuuri rode out the final pulses of his climax, going weak and limp in Victor’s arms, Victor fucked upward into him, as messily as he ever had.  He couldn’t remember the last time Yuuri had ever been so slick and easy to go in and out of, so slippery and warm.

Victor tried to hold off for as long as he could.  The buildup was so good, the feeling of mindlessly fucking this gorgeous man so damn good, he wanted to do it for hours.  He wondered then if he _could_ fuck Yuuri for that long before coming, but before he could follow that train of thought too far, his own climax demanded release, and he finished with a hard, heavy groan.

Yuuri was laying against him, boneless, his heart pounding against Victor’s chest.  For a good long while, they laid there, soaked through.  Victor wrapped his arms loosely around Yuuri’s slim waist and traced his vertebrae with slick fingertips.  The rain continued to beat down on the windshield.  A howl of wind gently rocked the car, and Yuuri shivered involuntarily.

“Victor,” Yuuri said softly.

“Yes, love?”

“I’m all wet.”

Victor snorted and burst out laughing.  “Whose fault is that, mine?”  He pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s temple.

“It sure is,” Yuuri replied with a giggle.  He sat up and gave Victor a soft, almost shy kiss on the lips.  His face was glowing red.

Nothing set Victor’s heart racing quite like the way Yuuri could switch back and forth between sweet innocence and devilish eroticism.  Victor was absolutely smitten with every side of him, and he was discovering new ones all the time.

Yuuri glanced out the window—after wiping away the heavy fog that had settled on the glass—and said, “Looks like it’s still pretty bad out there.”

“My, my,” Victor said, pulling Yuuri’s face back to him and kissing each of his cheeks.  “Whatever shall we do?”

“Well,” Yuuri replied, giggling, “we did the driver’s seat.  We’ve got the whole rest of the car to go.”

Victor raised an eyebrow.  “Do we, now?”

“Yes, we do.”  Yuuri touched his forehead to Victor’s and kissed the tip of his nose.  “So now I’m gonna fuck you in the backseat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing like a good smut romp once in a while. I hope to have the next chapter of my WIP up sometime soon, sorry for the long hiatus! Let me know what you guys thought, and come visit me at my [twitter](http://twitter.com/frozencalamari/) and my [tumblr!](http://frozencalamari.tumblr.com/)


End file.
